


The Real (Thing)

by froofie



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, rpf benedict cumberbatch
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, First Love, Love, Loving Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, RPF, Silly, Tickling, benedict cumberbatch rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Part to "Policies and Procedures" & "The Best Laid Plans (Encore)".</p>
<p>The truth comes out, delightfully and unexpectedly. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real (Thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).



_Come, civil night,_  
 _Thou sober-suited matron, all in black,_  
 _And learn me how to lose a winning match_  
 _Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-browed night,_  
 _Give me my Romeo. And when I shall die,_  
 _Take him and cut him out in little stars,_  
 _And he will make the face of heaven so fine_  
 _That all the world will be in love with night_  
 _And pay no worship to the garish sun._

 

It's quite difficult to talk about making love with someone without sounding cheesy. How do I properly describe any of this without rolling my eyes at all the flowery language that wants to come out? This isn’t some Harlequin romance, these are real feelings. This is what love feels like when it happens to me.

First of all, there's the weeping. It's just so fucking beautiful. Love is goddamn beautiful.

I’m getting ahead of myself.

We were being quietly domestic at my place on a very rainy day off from the theatre. Benedict was doing a crossword or sudoku. No. It was probably Mad Libs. He was making himself laugh. I was pretending to read a book, but I was bored and craved better distraction. I sighed deliberately. He gave me a cheeky side glance from his side of the couch, raising his eyebrows. It did something to me.

“If you look at me like that again, you can have anything you want.”

He did it again. I moaned and went limp. Tease.

Instinctively I moved my hand to touch myself, opening my legs a little. I looked over at him. He laughed at something he wrote and buried his nose in the activity book. I inhaled and exhaled sharply. He didn’t notice. I poked his thigh with my toe. He picked up my leg and kissed my foot, setting it back down and scribbling on his paper. I figured I’d just take my party into another room and entertain myself. I quietly shut the door to my bedroom, took off my panties but kept my sundress on and proceeded to fall asleep on the bed. Whoops.

I woke to a sunbeam across my face and a snoring scruffy Benedict curled up beside me, sheets crumpled up at our feet. The late afternoon sunlight filtering through my white eyelet curtains made the room bright and heavenly. I stretched and snuck out to the kitchen for a snack. I soon heard his sleepy feet shuffling down the hallway. I didn’t even have to look to know he was rubbing his eyes back to waking life. He hugged me from behind and stayed there, hand below my breasts, chin resting on my shoulder like a sad puppy. I fed him the last bite of my sandwich.

“Why are your panties on the floor?”

“Hmm?”

“Were you, uh...” His hand trailed a little lower.

“Well, you wouldn’t!” I kidded, bumping my butt against him. He brushed my hair to the side.

“There’s no time like the present.” He started to kiss my neck making yummy smacking lip noises; his fingers lightly grabbing at my belly.

“Hey, you had your chance, Mister.” I broke free from his grasp, giggling as I jogged on my tiptoes into the bright living room, looking over my shoulder at him. He pounced towards me at a full run, eyes wild. I had no choice but to scamper, screaming and laughing like a schoolgirl about to have her pigtails pulled. He chased me around the living room, back into the kitchen, down the long hallway and into the bedroom.

“Don’t slip on your panties!” He bellowed from behind me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I sing-songed as I kicked my knickers under the bed and waited for him to catch up. He stood in the doorway, I stood against the bed, both of us panting, each waiting for the other to make a move. He psyched me out with a body flinch and I scampered with no grace over the bed to the other side, eyes wide, smile wicked.

“Ow!” He knelt to the floor, wincing and rubbing his foot.

“Oh God, what happened?” I instinctively went over to see what was wrong. Fool.

“Ah-HA!” He shot up as soon as I was in front of him, grabbing me, picking me up and tossing me on the bed.

“Now you will succumb to my manly advances!” He punched his chest like Tarzan, which only made him look twelve. He started tickling me, both of us kneeling and bouncing on the bed. I fought him off pathetically with mild protests of “Stop! Don’t!” punctuated by bursts of what he calls my “Julia Roberts laugh” while trying to mess up his hair. It was hysterically erotic. Eventually, I snorted, doubled over. He stopped.

“Fuck, I love you.” He smiled tenderly, hand to heart.

“Wait, what?” I tried to catch my breath.

“I love you.” Lightning shot through me.

“That’s the first time -”

“ - I know. And I do.” The smile got bigger. I grabbed at the crumpled duvet and threw it over my head as if doing so would trap my emotions there forever until I could come back to retrieve them. I had been so involved in my feelings for him I never once stopped to consider reciprocity. Whatever walls I unknowingly had around my heart fell away. I felt lighter. I started to cry. His curly head peaked in, cocked to the side, smiling but concerned.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” sniffle, “no one has ever been in love with me that I know of.” He joined me fully under the covers, two human tent poles. He hugged me.

“I hate to repeat myself but, there’s no time like the present.” I laughed and then caught myself. I put my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

“Oh! Jesus! I love you as well!” His face lit up. We hugged again.

“Since when? Just now?” His voice bounded down his chest and into my ear.

“No...Vegas.”

“Yes. Vegas.”

“That was a month ago.” I looked up at him.

“Actually, I felt it before then I just didn’t know what it was.”

As if pulled by strings, we sprang into a tighter embrace to, what, congratulate each other? I don’t know. It was as if we had just joined the same club, the recognition of similar feelings pulsing through us. He became more beautiful to me, incredible even. I didn’t know if I was seeing him through new eyes or if his love for me made him shine much more. An outpouring of “Oh My God I love yous” streamed forth between kisses. The duvet fell away, revealing us to the room again. I felt new. A whole fucking world opened up inside me, between us. We were laughing and crying and then everything changed as our intentions simultaneously moved toward the perfect way to express our feelings. The moment slowed down. He laid me on the bed, hand supporting my back on the way down. I reached up to touch his hair gingerly.

“You’re shaking.”

I looked up at him as if asking for mercy. I was stymied for what to do first, what to do period.

He lowered himself and between my legs, I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed. We stayed like that, kissing, feeling, floating in the energy that was “us,” exploring depths of my heart, his heart. We were in no hurry.

He kissed my neck. His stubble grated against my soft skin. I heard and felt his doting lips move closer to my ear.

“I love you.” He didn’t have to say it. It poured out of him.

My heart opened wide.

I let him love me.

I let him love me until I was ready to love him back and not a second sooner. I wanted every movement to not be about what I thought I should do, but what I wanted to tell him.

Slowly, while sitting up and watching my body underneath his hands, he unhooked the buttons from their loopholes down the front of my dress. His lengthy fingers were gentle and deft. A voice inside cried out “Oh, yes” with every minute movement he made. I loved it all. I missed him by my face, I found my hands caressing my neck and jaw to compensate. I became nothing but breath and desire. He opened my dress, exposing what felt more like my soul than my body. He kissed and adored my skin, taking the long way. I encouraged him to my throat where his attendant lips presented their feelings to my needy flesh. He purred. I held him by his wild brown hair, keeping him where I wanted him to stay forever. I wrapped my calves around his, feeling his coarse hair brush and tickle my smooth skin. Waves of desire shot between my legs at this hint of the masculine and feminine entwining. He rooted around, nose pushing into me, teeth teasing my earlobes down, tongue flicking and pressing. Finally his mouth was on mine again, saying everything without words. He guided the kiss, my head shifted to follow, tongue playing with his. He broke apart from me slightly.

“Do you want to?” His politeness and uncertainty still came as a surprise.

“Um. Yeah...Silly boy.” He smiled and it lit up the room. He swooped in for another congratulatory kiss. I had to love him for being this way. Gentle. Gentle Ben. I hoped he never stopped being this way.

The evening started to show itself around us, light in transition, turning the bedroom dark pink and muted yellow. We sat up, kneeling on the bed again. He shifted off my dress, I took off his shirt. He crawled closer, running his hands through my hair, looking down into my eyes. I could just barely feel heat radiating off his skin. I wanted to absorb it all. I teased my fingernails down his spine.

“You really are extraordinarily beautiful.”

“Thank you. So are you.” I smiled and kissed him. I slid my fingers under his waistband, pressing at his flesh. I could not wait to be naked with him. He unhooked my bra. I unbuttoned him, keeping his mouth open with mine while I ran a hand over the front of his shorts. A cheeky moan slunk out of his throat; he smoothed his tongue under my top lip.

“I could fucking eat you whole right now.” He devoured my mouth. I pushed back with mine. We made a valiant effort at attempting to crawl as far into each other’s bodies as possible. I clawed at his back, he spread his hands all over mine, gripping and kneading my shoulder blades, my waist, my hips. My jaw ached from opening my mouth wider and wider against his. We panted, desperate and needy, overflowing with passion but lost for the best actions to take. Somehow I managed to unzip his shorts. He stopped my hand from pulling them off.

“Ladies first.” I was exhausted from kneeling, trying to keep my balance on the bouncing bed, I immediately went to my hands and knees to rest, but it seemed like a damn good position to stay in. I looked up at him and ran my mouth and cheek over his hardness. I arched my back.

“Take off your pants, Benedict.” In a flash he was on his feet. His firm blushing cock bobbed out of his pants as he made a bit of a show undressing in front of me. I didn’t have to tell him what I wanted next. He laid on the bed next to me and patted for my legs to straddle his head. His hands wrapped around my upper thighs. He brought me closer to him. Even from this angle I could feel the fullness of his lips, his eagerness to please. He kissed and played with me while I teased his ever-moistening tip. It was hard to find a satisfying middle ground where I enjoyed giving and receiving. I gave up on my actions completely when he vibrated his lips over my clitoris. Fuck, it worked every time. I started to stroke him to alleviate my desire to press hard into his mouth, but not wanting to hurt him. I gave up on my end, overwhelmed by my own pleasure. I rested my forehead near his cock, inhaling his heady scent. I kissed his delicate skin by my mouth, licking as he licked at me. I knew I was getting his face wet. I ran a hand up and down his thigh. I stroked him some more. I reached and stroked myself, he wrapped his lips around my fingers and sucked. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the swirl of sensation in my body before it landed on a single desire. I wanted him in me. I shifted up as he took one last nibble at my inner thigh. I sat by his side. Indeed, his lips and chin were shiny.  
“Want me to get that for you?” I kissed all over the lower half of his face, trailing my fingertips up and down his ab muscles.

He was gloriously spread out naked on the bed, beautifully erect. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a new small tube of lube.

“Oooh, where did that come from?” I removed the protective seal.

“I got it in Vegas when I went to find aloe for your sunburn. We’ve never needed it, and,” I swept my eyes down my body, then wiped at his cheek, “we don’t need it now, but I want to do something.”

He took in an eager breath, smiling. “Cheeky. I’m all yours.”

I criss-crossed my dry hands across his lower abdomen. I trailed my fingers down his sensitive pelvic muscles, through his patch of dark red hair, down the inside of his thighs. I cupped and caressed his balls. I kissed all around his belly, making sure he heard the sweet sound of my lips leaving his skin. A noise, helpless and content, escaped his throat.

I warmed the slippery substance in my hands. His cock stiffened and moved slightly as I inched closer. I stopped myself, instead leaning in to kiss it sweetly, giving a cheeky lick to his frenulum. He was hot under my lips. It was easy to want to devour him completely. But I sat up at his side. I gave him my full attention and care. I wasn’t trying to get him off. I just wanted to touch him, explore him, enjoy him. I was completely present. I found that I loved feeling him beneath my palm more than anything. I stayed with that movement, enjoying myself and the feeling of steady hardness under slick motion.  In the midst of hissing and sighing and deep moaning, he brushed my hair from my face and murmured, “You are incredible.” His warm hand lingered on my back, painting back and forth, as I continued massaging him. My intention stayed only on loving him, gripping him, feeling him respond so easily. His breathing quickened and his fingers start to dig in my back.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. But yes. Come here.” He brought me into an embrace. I laid myself completely on his body, stretching our arms out over the pillows, my face on his, kissing and kissing and kissing. Slowly I circled my pelvis over his, feeling his hardness strong against my sex, knowing where it wanted to go, all our wetness mingling. It was glorious, languidly laying on him, receiving him, his body, his tongue, his breath, his scent, his sound. His heart was everywhere around me, inside me. He ran a hand over my bottom repeatedly. I loved when he did that.

“I want you so much right now.” He said into my mouth. I felt myself dripping at the rumble of his voice. I eked out a moan. We both reached to bring him to me and we laughed at bumping into one another.

“Here. Roll over.”

When he entered me, I felt him give himself over completely. I felt the depths of his affection; tendrils of tenderness and beauty swept up through my body to my heart. That’s when the tears came. Not weeping tears, my eyes simply filled with emotion and spilled over onto the pillow for a moment. I held onto him to calm down, but he held me tighter, comforting his own intense joy. He inhaled and exhaled to let it out. I began to kiss us both into a new moment. Our faces were wet, our mouths and tongues sloppy and needy.

The flood gates opened and I felt permission to give. In giving there is a falling and I’d never safely landed with anyone until him. He was falling, too. I saw it in his eyes, it seeped from his skin, this trust, this vulnerability. Scared but willing. Happy and terrified. He let me love him. He took what I gave. Every time I looked, everywhere I looked, there was something more to love. The splayed out hair by his ears, I loved; the vacant gaze when he retreated, I loved; his cautious lips, I loved.  The criss-crossing of wrinkles, I loved. The places where worry showed up on his skin, I loved. I scratched my lips on his stubble.

He rocked over my body, staying as close as he could. Heat rose and mingled between us. I thought of nothing but our physical connection. I looked in his eyes. It was so easy to penetrate and find a home behind his gaze. I let him kiss me sweetly. I closed my eyes, sealing him everywhere inside me.

He caressed my breasts, kissing and taking each one into his mouth. I felt an invisible tongue roll around on my nipple. I giggled which made him do the same. Somehow laughter turned us on. We became mildly brutish, heaving breaths and bucking our bodies as desire flagged us to a natural conclusion. I wanted more control. I turned my body to indicate a change in position. Lost in his own passion, he continued thrusting, head buried in the nape of my neck. I kissed at his ear.

“Hey,” I whispered, stroking at his hairline, “come back.” He turned his head. “I want on top.”

“Sorry. Yes.”

We found ourselves in a new moment. I ground into him, a drop of sweat trailed down between my breasts. He held onto my hips, finding my rhythm, kneading his fingers in. He tilted his head back, revealing that lovely neck. His pelvis pressed up and up and up.  He grabbed at my breasts. He bit his lip and released it with a moan. I arched my back and rubbed myself, feeling him slick and hot inside me. I bent down to greet his neck, pushing back on him. I barely managed a peck on his Adam’s Apple before desire caught me in its hold. I rubbed myself faster, feeling him around my spread lips. He bucked harder watching me, his lower back coming up off the mattress. I fell forward again, hands on either side of his head. I watched his face contort before I closed my eyes as well and let it all wash over me. Our cries bounced off the walls. I came just before he did, falling against his chest, his arms wrapping around me. I rode him until his hips no longer tilted up to mine, feeling him hypnotically move in and out.

I have never wanted someone more, seconds after orgasm, but I was clearly becoming addicted to expressing and exploring the feelings I’d freed up inside me. He held me tight, kissing my temple, suggesting he was in the same boat. We knew we had all the time in the world.

oOoOoOo  
The room was completely dark. I heard his breathing beside me, slowing down and thoroughly spent. I started to laugh.

“What?” He asked, paranoid.

“What happens in Vegas...comes home with you to London.” The bed shifted under me as he turned over and started to chuckle.

“Vegas.”

“Vegas.”

“That should be our secret code. You know, when one of us wants to fool around....”

“ _Do you want to go to Vegas_?”

“Oh it’s a thing now.”

“We have a thing.”

“A naughty secret thing we’ll say in front of our friends at dinner and they’ll just think we like to travel!”

“Suckers!”

We laughed hard, hands and arms finding one another’s body again, hugging in celebration. The revelry died down. We lay there quiet for a while, me on my belly, him on his side facing me.

I felt two little fingers walking up my back like a soldier until they were joined by the whole hand, caressing me in circles.

“So....do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Go to Vegas. Again.” I moved his arm to my ass. He squeezed.

“I do believe I do.” I shifted to my side. He scooted closer.

“Me, too. It’s my favorite place in the world.” His hand brushed through my hair.

“I wouldn’t want to be,” I kissed him, “anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for the beta work, i-ship-an-armada.
> 
> Poem is from Romeo and Juliet (Act 3, Scene 2).


End file.
